The present invention, otherewise known as The Bi-tech Piston, relates generally to the category of engines, and most specifically to pistons. Hence, the bi-tech piston is also applicable to other compression-generation type apparatus such as high-performance compressors that utilize the piston construct.
For some time now, researchers have been testing the feasibility of injection-molded, resin-based epoxy and silicon systems as formed pistons within combustion-type engines and high-performance compressors. These plastic-based compounds are usually mixed with metals and/or alloys for added resilience.
The advantages of developing success of such a piston is twofold: First, pistons composed of plastics are notably lighter in weight, and therefore, respective bi-directional piston strokes within the cylinder proceeds with less resistance, to render increased power output from an engine that requires less fuel. Also, ongoing manufacture of such a piston would conserve much of the high energy consumption, worldwide, that result from the forged-cast processes of presently produced pistons. Hence, such an engine would be economically prudent and environmentally forgiving.
Secondly, since resin-based systems require only injection-type molding, much less work and energy is required for production and thereby a significant reduction in production costs. Furthermore, plastic materials are inherrently less expensive than metals and alloys. Therefore, successfully produced resin-based pistons would be important cost considerations for engine and compressor manufacturers, in which relative savings could be passed on to consumers.
The mechanical properties of these epoxy systems have proven to be quite excellent. Some composites have been tested to have tensile strength that is stronger than steel and temperature tolerances of up to 3000.degree. F. These characteristics are quite suitable for use in combustion engines.
However, there exist a fatigue problem with the projection area of these pistons; the topside, or crown of the piston, which directly contacts and is exposed to the combustion/ignition-firing and/or compressed properties within the cylinder, suffers from surface fatigue-breakdown and the texture of such composites is in homogeneous for such piston structures when mixed with metals or alloys; the projection area cannot withstand such continuous exposure. Furthermore, this problem has caustic effects on the projection area of pistons of combustion engines, whereas fatigue-breakdown occurs relatively quickly due to ongoing cylinder combustion. Up to this point, no combination of alloys and epoxies have been found to remedy this problem.
What is desired is a suitable solution that allows plastic/resin-based pistons to be utilized within combustion engines and high-performance compressor apparatus, so that consumers and the environment can reap the rewards of increased efficient engines and compressors that requires less effort for manufacturers to produce.